


An Explosive Reveal

by Lolsureha



Series: THE RISE OF THE PHOENIX [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Explosions, Fear, I am posting these so out of order I will have to rearrange them later lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 07:42:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30136260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolsureha/pseuds/Lolsureha
Summary: The Manager's comfort comes to a boom.
Series: THE RISE OF THE PHOENIX [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2202402





	An Explosive Reveal

BOOM...   
“What. No. How? Nonono!” Manager sits up abruptly from his slumber. A huge hole in his wall and roof light streaming in. He immediately jumps out of the light into the darkness and starts panicking. “Clar!! Clar please be there!! Oh god no! nonononono….” He starts crying as his robot companion doesn't respond.   
“I think I hear someone in that room down there! I didn't even know there was a room down there!!” Blaire's panicked voice comes over Managers panicking oh no’s.  
“This place is full of secret rooms Blaire you should know that by now. Hey is anyone down there?!” A voice we know to be Waylan shouts down.  
“Please don't kill me please I am,” sobs filter up through the hole, “I am Manager, just leave me alone, please!” The two searchers look at each other in shocked silence. Of course, they know who the Manager is, he is in their dreams debriefing them almost every night. They know really nothing about the man other than not to talk about him at all. Or the Director would find and kill you. No exaggeration.   
“We’re not going to kill you, there was an explosion we’re trying to find people who are alive and help them out-” Blaire starts explaining before panicky Manager interrupts  
“Out?! I can't leave I can't leave I can't leave!!” He starts repeating over and over.   
Waylan looks to Blaire very confused and mouths “What the” and Blaire shakes her head and mouths “I don't know”  
“Listen, we will get you to somewhere safe? You can't stay here though we don't know what is happening and if there is another explosion you could get hurt or worse. Just grab my hand!” Waylan says calmly before offering a hand into the wide hole in the ground.  
“You won't be able to lift me. I will come out. Don't touch me.” Manager says panicky and walks up to the large hole where the two are looking down at him. He lifts himself up and out of the room he has spent 4 years in. As soon as he is out of the hole he reaches into his pockets and takes out a wipe and cleans his hands.   
“Hi uh We should look for other people,” Blaire says and Waylan nods.  
“Do you know where- where the Director is?” he asks, looking around at the destroyed building as they walk.   
“We just got here. So no. We saw the building explode as we were heading back it was huge. Blaire and I got here as fast we could.” As soon as the words left Waylan's mouth a sob comes from the Manager.   
“Hey, Hey I’m sure they're ok, they’re tough!” Blaire tries to comfort Manager almost reaching out to touch him before he jumps back.   
“Do NOT touch me, do you know how much bacteria is on a person's hand?!” he says his voice rising in pitch. For such a strong-looking man he looks absolutely terrified. Baffled Blaire lowers her hand and offers a weak apology before they hear a gasp and someone calling for help.


End file.
